FC Den Dam
FC Den Dam is an belgian club currently playing in the Belgian Second Division 'Manager' FC Den Dam is managed by Vatis or known as his alter ego Henri Guillame, he took control over the team at the end of Season 3 in the fifth division and lead the team succesfully towards the First League in 7 seasons. After finishing in sixth place in his first season at top level, he got the team relegated back to second division after a disastrous second season, the team finished at a 14th position. The vision of this coach is biased towards the youth and next generation superstars of tommorow, with succes till now. He is the LTiC of the flemish languague and made a lot of contribution towards the flemish community with all his translating, most of the current translation is his work Club Honours *Season 12 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 11 : International U22 PRO League IX : Champion *Season 10 : International U22 PRO League VIII : Runner-up *Season 9 - 10 : International U22 PRO League VII : Runner-up *Season 9 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 8 : Division 2.3 : Runner-up *Season 8 : Bene Pro U21 Friendly Leaque: Champion *Season 4 : Division 5.4 : Runner-up Club History *Season 13: Currently in progress ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 12: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 11: 14th place ( First League ) *Season 10: 6th place ( First League ) *Season 9: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 8: 2nd place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 7: 13th place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 6: 12th place ( Division 2.3 ) *Season 5: 4th place ( Division 3.4 ) *Season 4: 2nd place ( Division 5.4 ) *Season 3: 5th place ( Division 5.4 ) Players *'Goalkeepers' **Nr.1 Phillippe Braem *'Defenders' **Nr.4 François Wuytack **Nr.5 Bjørn Kromager **Nr.3 Thomas Van Eeckhout **Nr.2 Kenny Deman **Nr.15 Vic Bogaert **Nr.16 Mathieu Noël *'Midfielders' **Nr.12 Bertollameu Tanse **Nr.11 Daniel Kádár **Nr.7 Kurt Verheyen **Nr.19 Alex Van Snickt **Nr.8 Yves Georges **Nr.20 Ronaldo Aguiar **Nr.6 Dieter Verellen *'Forwards' **Nr.9 Robbin "Trigger Happy" Detonnelaere **Nr.9 Simon Cameron **Nr.14 Severino "Bomberino" Bonera **Nr.10 Johnny Decordier Club Records *'Club Records' **Most Points in a season: 68 - D2.3 Season 8 **Most Goals Scored in a season: 60 - D5.4 Season 4 **Lowest Goals Conceded in a season: 29 - D3.4 Season 5 **Most fans: 13528 12 *'All Time Records' **Most appearances: 239 - Benoit van der Elst 3 to 11 **Most goals: 38 - Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs 6 to 12 **Most assists: 40 - Laurentiu Fratila 8 to 10 **Most Man of the match: 17 - Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs 6 to 12 **Most experienced player: 39 - Bjørn Kromager 11 to 12 **Best average rating: 6.75 - Laurentiu Fratila 9 **Oldest Player(s): 37 - Robbin "Trigger Happy" Detonnelaere 12 **Record transfer fee paid: 403,393,093 to Esbjerg Hunters for Andrejs Sļesarčuks 11 **Record transfer fee received: 414,602,894 from VV Kerkrade Centrum for Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs 12 Club Awards *'Fan club player' **Season 9: L. Fratila **Season 10: C. Jacobs **Season 11: F. Wuytack *'Assist Leader' **Season 9: L. Fratila 23 **Season 10: K. Verheyen 8 **Season 11: C. Jacobs 5 *'Top goalscorer' **Season 9: D. Prevoost 12 **Season 10: R. Detonnelaere 20 **Season 11: C. Jacobs 6 Player Awards *'U-21 player' **Season 8: C. Jacobs - 6.66 in 29 games - Div 2.3 **Season 9: C. Jacobs - 6.53 in 28 games - Div 2.3 Best Trainees *'Goalkeepers' **Frederik Venneman *'Defenders' **François Wuytack *'Midfielders' **Christophe "The Conductor" Jacobs **Shayan Elgemyr *'Forwards' **Dieter Prevoost Category:Football Clubs Category:Belgian Football Clubs